101 Dalmatian Street Love Story
by tjodonne
Summary: This story takes place about six months after the events of the episode "A Summer to Remember." Dylan, Dolly and their family are getting ready for the holiday season. But what happens when an old friend from Cornwall arrives? Will it be mistletoe and holly or will it be chaos? Pairings are Dolly/Fergus and Dylan/Summer.
1. Chapter 1

All characters and properties of 101 Dalmatian Street belong Atomic Cartoons and The Walt Disney Company.

Prologue

Dolly stared nervously at the red fox sitting across from her at the park. "Fergus I wanted to say thank you for saving me from that fall. "Anytime I can help Dolly. I would do anything to assist you and Ddog" Fergus replied. Dolly began to blush. "Fergus I wanted to let you know that I have given up on my relationship with Hansel because he only seems interested in Dylan's poems and would always ask when Dylan would be home." Dolly paused for a moment then continued. "This might seem weird but I find that I have more enjoyment when I am hanging out with you. You are kind, cunning and kind of sexy with that gold tooth." Upon realizing what she said she clasped her mouth with her paw. Fergus stared at her with surprised look. "Dolly are you serious?' "I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking" Dolly quickly exclaimed, trying to recover her sudden slip up. Dolly began to feel nauseated as her eyes were beginning to water. "Dolly tell me what's wrong" Fergus asked with a look of concern on his face. Dolly looked at him with watery eyes and said "Fergus I have to confess something to you. After I broke off my relationship with Hansel I began to have thoughts about you. Some were pretty tame while others were more adventurous escapades." Dolly said this last statement in a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry but I thought you needed to know because I don't want this to ruin our friendship. I will just be going now." At this moment Dolly sullenly began to walk away when Fergus quickly moved in front of her to make her stop. "Dolly I am glad you told me this because I have a confession of my own to make." At hearing this Dolly stopped and looked intently at her fox friend. The truth is ever since we first met I have had a crush on you. I know it seems unlikely but I have always enjoyed being around you and I would give my heart to you on a silver platter." At this cheesy statement Dolly began to blush. "Fergus that might be the cheesiest statement I have ever heard. But coming from you I know the sincerity behind it so I will let it pass." At this moment Dolly had an idea. "Hey Fergus close your eyes." Fergus did what he was asked and Dolly leaned forward and planted a quick, but romantic kiss on his lips. When Fergus opened his eyes he realized both Dolly and he were blushing immensely. Fergus asked "So what now?" Dolly thought for a moment then got an idea. "My parents and siblings are going out to the Camden festival tomorrow so we could meet up then sneak away?" "Sounds perfect," Fergus said and with that he and Dolly shared a second kiss and went in opposite directions eagerly waiting for the next time that can be together.

Meanwhile, Dylan felt nervous while staring at the female dog just across the room of his tree house. She looked at him slyly and was beginning to blush. "I am sorry about our previous farewell in Cornwall. I was an asshole and quickly stereotyped country locals. Since then, I have been thinking everyday about how I should of made my move and kissed you" Dylan chuckled. His heart was racing a million miles an hour. He was starting to realize how much he deeply cared for her. Summer laughed and smiled, "Well Dylan, I understood at the time you were trying to sell yourself as a superior mind. And yes I thought, at first, you were a self-centered prick. But then I saw a dog that was willing to selflessly jump into danger to protect his family. After witnessing that I realized you were special and I decided that I would take the next bus to London and find you." Dylan was shocked and began to blush. He then realized summer was staring at him seductively. "Are you ok, summer" Dylan asked? "Are you seriously still nervous city boy? Dolly was right you really are an idiot when it comes to women," summer said giving a look of annoyance. "summer" Dylan said. "What," she said. "Do you want to know what I think? I'll show you." In that instant Dylan pulled summer toward him and passionately kissed her on her lips. Summer was shocked, at first, but quickly melted in and began reciprocating the kiss. They stayed like this for few minutes and only broke apart to gasp for air. "Wow you really did miss me, didn't you" summer asked? Dylan just looked at her seductively and said" Isn't it obvious? Let me prove it to you."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

All characters and properties of 101 Dalmatian Street belong Atomic Cartoons and The Walt Disney Company.

Chapter 1

In was a sunny, late October morning in Camden and at the address of 101 Dalmatian Street there was a great deal of excitement. At this residence lived two adult Dalmatians and their 99 puppies. Delilah, the mother, worked as a nurse and here husband Doug, the father, worked as a firedog. Both work long hours and when they are not at home their two eldest children take care of their siblings. Their two eldest children are Dylan and Dolly. When they are unavailable responsibility for the pups falls onto Dylan's sidekick Dawkins.

Everyday is something new and crazy. On this particular morning Dolly, Dawkins and Dylan were trying to get breakfast ready for their siblings and parents. "Ready with the bowls. Dawkins press the button" Dolly exclaimed. Dawkins pressed the button and food shot out of the hose, hitting Dylan in the face. "Dolly Goddammit, why did you shot food at my face," Dylan screamed. Dolly laughed and said, "Oh Dylan relax it wasn't my fault; it must be the dispenser." "Oh Kibbles, I am so sorry Dylan. But the hose malfunctioned. I will need to spend some time, taking it apart and remodel the internal mechanics." The leader of the Dalmatians just snorted and went to get a towel to wipe his face off.

After breakfast all of the pups went off to other activities. Dylan spent the afternoon cleaning while Dolly went outside to ride her skateboard and meet up with her boyfriend Hansel. She and Hansel have been going out since early September after her brief summer romance with Spike. She enjoyed being with her crush at first but over time the relationship had become arduous and boring. Every time they met up Hansel would always where Dylan was and when he would show up. After several dates that were like this Dolly began to question her feelings for Hansel.

While out riding she noticed her boyfriend making out with another dog while another was standing nearby. At first Dolly was unsure about this but then noticed Hansel was with Portia the Poodle and Spencer the sausage dog. Upon seeing this Dolly, with an exasperated look, approached Hansel. "Hansel what are you doing? I am your girlfriend and Portia is my brother's love interest. Also why is Spencer sitting with y'all." Spencer and Portia just gave Dolly a look of indifference and with a quick look Portia exclaimed: "Well Dolly Hansel and I have found that we have things in common and Spencer is here because he is my best friend and also likes spending time with Hansel." Dolly just sat there dumbfounded and was beginning to speak when Portia cut her off again, "Let's go Spence. I think these two need a moment to talk." Upon getting up she gave Hansel a quick peck on the lips right in front of Dolly.

Once Portia and Spencer left Dolly began to interrogate Hansel over his infidelity. "Hansel what the hell is wrong with you? Portia? What were you thinking? My brother has always had a crush on Portia and I'm your girlfriend. How could you go behind my back and do something like this?' Hansel began to stammer but quickly caught his voice, took a deep breath and began to explain. "Well, Dolly I enjoyed being with you but Portia and I just felt a connection after talking with her. She told me that you were energetic but lacked any emotional connectivity. Plus I was only hanging out with you because I wanted to hear more of Dylan's poetry. So, in retrospect, I never have had any interest in dating you but as a friend you are still a sweet and cool pup. So, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I am in love with Portia." Dolly looked at him and was at a loss for words. "I don't know what to say. I am surprised." Hansel looked at her and says "Well Dolly I've got to now. Portia and I are going to a concert tonight. I will see you around." And with that Hansel turned around to catch up with Portia.

After Hansel left Dolly turned the other way and began to walk away with tears in her eyes. "Why? That fucking piece of shit only wanted me to get information on Dylan." After walking for a few minutes Dolly came to the bridge that overlooks the canal and looks over the side at her reflection in the water. She sat there for a while and watched the barges coming and going under the bridge. After a few moments, as she was getting ready to leave, Dolly lost her balance and fell down to the edge of the bridge. Noticing the fall was about seventy-five feet to the bottom, Dolly closed her eyes and began screaming for help. She thought about her family and friends realizing she might never see them again.

At that moment Dolly felt her fingers slipping and was about to fall when all of a sudden someone grab her paw. She opened her eyes and noticed a familiar looking face pulling her to safety. When she reached safety she looked at her rescuer and it was none other than Fergus the fox. Catching her breath she began "Fergus thank you. Thank You. You saved my life." Dolly hugged Fergus and he began chuckling. "Well Dolly, I am glad you are ok. Come on let's go back to the park. Also why were you out here at the canal bridge?" And with that Dolly and Fergus began walking back towards Camden Park all the while Dolly explained what happened between her and Hansel.

When they got back to the park Fergus had managed to cheer Dolly up with his charm and humor. "Fergus can I tell you something" Dolly asked? "Sure Dolly. Ask away" Fergus responded. Dolly stared nervously at the red fox sitting across from her at the park. "Fergus I wanted to say thank you for saving me from that fall. "Anytime I can help Dolly. I would do anything to assist you and Ddog" Fergus replied. Dolly began to blush. "Fergus I wanted to let you know that I have given up on my relationship with Hansel because he only seems interested in Dylan's poems and would always ask when Dylan would be home." Dolly paused for a moment then continued. "This might seem weird but I find that I have more enjoyment when I am hanging out with you. You are kind, cunning and kind of sexy with that gold tooth."

Upon realizing what she said she clasped her mouth with her paw. Fergus stared at her with surprised look. "Dolly are you serious?' "I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking" Dolly quickly exclaimed, trying to recover her sudden slip up. Dolly began to feel nauseated as her eyes were beginning to water. "Dolly tell me what's wrong" Fergus asked with a look of concern on his face. Dolly looked at him with watery eyes and said "Fergus I have to confess something to you. After I broke off my relationship with Hansel I began to have thoughts about you. Some were pretty tame while others were more adventurous escapades." Dolly said this last statement in a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry but I thought you needed to know because I don't want this to ruin our friendship. I will just be going now." At this moment Dolly sullenly began to walk away when Fergus quickly moved in front of her to make her stop. "Dolly I am glad you told me this because I have a confession of my own to make." At hearing this Dolly stopped and looked intently at her fox friend. The truth is ever since we first met I have had a crush on you. I know it seems unlikely but I have always enjoyed being around you and I would give my heart to you on a silver platter." At this cheesy statement Dolly began to blush. "Fergus that might be the cheesiest statement I have ever heard. But coming from you I know the sincerity behind it so I will let it pass." At this moment Dolly had an idea. "Hey Fergus close your eyes." Fergus did what he was asked and Dolly leaned forward and planted a quick, but romantic kiss on his lips.

When Fergus opened his eyes he realized both Dolly and he were blushing immensely. Fergus asked "So what now?" Dolly thought for a moment then got an idea. "My parents and siblings are going out to the Camden festival tomorrow so we could meet up then sneak away?" "Sounds perfect," Fergus said and with that he and Dolly shared a second kiss and went in opposite directions eagerly waiting for the next time that can be together.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters and properties of 101 Dalmatian Street belong Atomic Cartoons and The Walt Disney Company.

Chapter 2

At the same time Dolly was leaving to go skateboarding Dylan was vacuuming the interior of their home. By vacuuming this meant trying to get the Dimitri trio to give him the vacuum back so he could. After about a half hour of this he finally managed to get the vacuum back when all of sudden the doorbell rang. "Oh for the love of dog," he complained, "I can't get a dame thing done today. Son of a bitch." So he went to the door and opened it and was stunned by what he saw.

Standing on the other side of the door was a black and tan Doberman, with a slanted ear with a cut in one side, and he was wearing a shark tooth necklace. On his head rested a small seagull. Next to him was Border collie, with white fur, black ear lids, and two different shaded color patched eyes. Dylan was speechless and could only stammer. "Summer, Spike, Chips. What are you all doing here? And how did you come all the way from Cornwall?" Summer chuckled while Spike spoke up, "Well Dylan we decided to move to London because we were getting tired of living in the country life. So we thought we could give city life a try. To answer your question about "how we got here," we took a bus from Cornwall to London. This is the same way you and Dolly found us." "But how did you all find us," Dylan asked? This time summer spoke up "Well when we arrive we asked a Rottweiler on the street and she took us to this address." Dylan looked over her shoulder and noticed Roxy was waving at him. Upon seeing this Dylan rolled his eyes and quickly invited the guests inside.

After letting the guests in Dylan spent the next hour taking them on a tour of the house and showing them all of the gadgets he and Dawkins have made. As he was finishing the tour two Dalmatians appeared at the end of the hallway. It was Dante and Da Vinci. "Hey Dante hey Da Vinci, you remember our friends from Cornwall. Good news they are moving to London," Dylan said smiling. "Everyone is moving inward from the coast. It proves it's the "End of the World," Dante shouted. Dylan and summer gave each other a quick glance, acknowledging the past interaction with Dante. "Chill, dude," Spike said, giving the Goth puppy a reassuring smile, "The world is not ending. It is just a simple evolution of mobility and interest." Dante looked at Spike and gave him a smile, thanking him for the reassurance.

While Spike was comforting Dante Da Vinci just sat there with her heart racing. She usually regards herself as non-binary but right now she felt some tingling in her spine and womanhood. "Da Vinci," Dylan asked, "Are you ok?" Da Vinci blinked a few times before running off. "What was that all about," Spike asked? Dylan responded, "I'm not sure? I'll have Dolly follow up with her when she gets back. I know she will be excited to see you again Spike." "I hope so Dylan. I have missed her since last summer," Spike replied. "Well come on then. Let me show you the backyard and the tree house.." And with that Dylan led the group out to the backyard.

Later that evening, after showing everybody the tree house and after the rest of the pups had gone to bed, Spike decide that he was going to bed and wished Dylan and summer a goodnight. At the same time Chips had found an open corner of the roof to build a nest in and he retired for the night. "So what now," summer asked? "Well, at this time, I usually go to my tree house and look at the stars with my telescope. Would you like to come with me," Dylan asked? "Absolutely," summer replied.

At the tree house the two dogs took turns looking through the lens of the telescope and compared the constellations they observed. Upon another observation they noticed one of the planets and began joking around. "Hey look," Dylan said "I just got a peek at Uranus." Summer laughed and quickly gave Dylan a playful shove and a kiss on the cheek. This last action caused Dylan to recoil a bit in fear. Summer asked, "Dylan are you ok?"

Dylan felt nervous while staring at the female dog just across the room of his tree house. She looked at him slyly and was beginning to blush. "I am sorry about our previous farewell in Cornwall. I was an asshole and quickly stereotyped country locals. Since then, I have been thinking everyday about how I should of made my move and kissed you" Dylan replied. His heart was racing a million miles an hour. He was starting to realize how much he deeply cared for her. Summer laughed and smiled, "Well Dylan, I understood at the time you were trying to sell yourself as a superior mind. And yes I thought, at first, you were a self-centered prick. But then I saw a dog that was willing to selflessly jump into danger to protect his family. After witnessing that I realized you were special and I decided that I would take the next bus to London and find you." Dylan was shocked and began to blush. He then realized summer was staring at him seductively. "Are you ok, summer" Dylan asked? "Are you seriously still nervous city boy? Dolly was right you really are an idiot when it comes to women," Summer said giving a look of annoyance. "Summer" Dylan said. "What," she said. "Do you want to know what I think? I'll show you." In that instant Dylan pulled summer toward him and passionately kissed her on her lips. Summer was shocked, at first, but quickly melted in and began reciprocating the kiss. They stayed like this for few minutes and only broke apart to gasp for air. "Wow you really did miss me, didn't you" summer asked? Dylan just looked at her seductively and said" Isn't it obvious? Let me prove it to you."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

All characters and properties of 101 Dalmatian Street belong Atomic Cartoons and The Walt Disney Company.

Chapter 3

Warning: Lemon Ahead. Read at your risk.

"Let me prove it to you," Dylan said seductively. Dylan and Summer closed their eyes and continued to kiss. While kissing Summer felt something poking her side and open her eyes. What she saw made her blush. It was Dylan's member, uncoiled from his sheath and fully erect. Dylan opened his eyes and saw the look on Summer's face.

He looked down and began to chuckle nervously. "I'm sorry," he exclaimed. "Don't be," she responded, "it looks really nice and I can't wait to play with it." And with that Summer looked over Dylan's shoulder and noticed a small bed in his tree house. "I don't know," said Dylan, "I have a confession to make. I'm actually a virgin and have never done anything like this before." Summer just looked to the side and spoke up, "I have to be honest with you as well. I am also a virgin and my only sexual experience would be the occasional view of PawHub. So think of what we are about to do as a puzzle or a dinosaur dig. We just need to explore ourselves and improvise as we go. And don't worry city boy I'll hold your hand along the way." She said this last part in a jokingly manner which in turn cause Dylan to lighten up and continue kissing her.

They moved closer to the bed, continuing to kiss passionately. Summer laid down on the bed with Dylan moving on top of her. After kissing for another minute Dylan began to kiss Summer's neck which caused her to moan loudly. Dylan also took this moment to massage her breasts softly.

After some more neck kissing Dylan looked at Summer innocently, at which time, she gave him confident nod as a go ahead. With this approval Dylan began licking and kissing her inner thighs. He used his tongue to rub and excite her vulva, which in turn aroused her pleasure center. "Oh Dylan this feels so good. I think I'm going to cum. Please I need you," Summer screamed as she reached orgasm.

After climaxing Summer began panting and sat up to look at Dylan. "Wow! That was amazing. Now it is my turn to return the favor." Dylan just simply smiled. So Summer took that cue to lightly grasp Dylan's member in her paw, began jerking it up and down, and finally put it in her mouth. After felating Dylan for a few minutes, Dylan pulled his member out of her mouth and asked "Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Summer nodded and said, "Yes I'm ready. I need you inside me, Dylan. Give me love and satisfaction."

As soon as that was said Dylan looked down and guided his penis into Summer's vagina enough to break her hymen. Summer winced in pain and Dylan, noticing this, said, "Oh my God did I hurt you. Oh God I'm so sorry." Summer just kissed him on the cheek and said, "It's ok. You did not do anything wrong. This was expected to happen." After lying there for a few minutes Summer gave the go ahead for Dylan to start penetrating her in the missionary position.

After a few minutes in this position Summer suggested they try Doggy style position. So they changed positions and began to fuck in this position. "Oh God this feels good," Dylan exclaimed. "Yes you're so big. Come on city boy fuck me harder," Summer screamed. A few minutes later Dylan told Summer he wanted try the cowgirl position. While fucking in this position Summer began touch and rub Dylan's testicles, which caused Dylan to howl in pleasure. "Fuck," Dylan yelled, you're so tight. Oh God I think I'm close." Dylan continued to fuck her passionately.

And with this announcement Summer climbed off of Dylan and told him to fuck her in missionary position. "Ok city boy," Summer explained, "I want you to fuck me in this position again because I want us to climax together." "But I'm not wearing protection," Dylan said. "It's all good. I want you cum inside me. I want to feel your love in me," Summer exclaimed. Dylan did what he was asked and pushed his penis back inside her. "Oh Fuck," Dylan shouted, "Summer I'm going to cum!" "Me too," she shouted! At that moment Dylan's seed exploded into Summer causing both dogs to howl with pleasure in a sea of ecstacy.

Dylan eventually pulled out of Summer and both dogs collapsed, panting. After catching there breaths, Summer looked over at Dylan and said, "that was amazing. You were amazing!" Dylan looked at her and smiled saying, "I am glad you enjoyed it. I truly missed you and would love to spend more time with you," Dylan then said, "Tomorrow we should go on a tour of the city, just you and I. What do you say?" "Anything would be fine as long as I'm with you," Summer said snuggling up and resting her head on Dylan's chest. With this sentence Dylan kissed Summer on her lips and said, "Goodnight my love. Let all the stars above in the night sky watch over and protect you." Summer laughed at this and kissed Dylan again saying goodnight as both felt asleep in each other arms.

At that same moment Dolly was returning from her evening with Fergus when she noticed something suspicious. She noticed someone looking out the window of her house at her. "Oh no you don't," she said as she quietly snuck into the house from the backyard to confront the supposed intruder. She got within a few feet and made her move by pouncing on this person's back. After a short struggle a voice called out Uncle. Dolly stopped in place because she recognized the voice and went to turn on the light. After turning on the light she stood, mouth agape, unable to find words. "I take it you missed me?" Standing in front of Dolly was her intimate other from that previous summer. "Spike?"

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

The flashback that will appear in this chapter was my interpretation of what Dolly and Spike were doing in the episode "A Summer to Remember" while Dylan and summer rescued Dizzy and Dee Dee. As always all characters and properties of 101 Dalmatian Street belong Atomic Cartoons and The Walt Disney Company.

Chapter 4

"Spike? Is that really you," Dolly asked incredulously? "Yes, it is me," Spike responded. Dolly noticed that Spike started slightly massaging his left shoulder. "Are you ok," Dolly asked? "Yeah I'm fine. It's an old injury I sustained after you left," He said. And with that in mind he proceeded to tell Dolly about an accident he had while surfing off the coast of Cornwall. "Oh wow! My God I am so sorry I attacked you," Dolly exclaimed. She looked at Spike with watery eyes. She continued, "I just saw you in the window, hidden by darkness, and I guess I overreacted." Spike looked at her and smiled. "It's fine," he replied, "I understand. You were just defending your family and residence. And I got to admit you are definitely the most badass person I have ever met." And with that both laughed and smiled into each other's eyes.

After staring for a few minutes Dolly suddenly began to feel a little guilty. Dolly knew she had kissed Fergus earlier that evening but reconciled in her mind that this was only a first kiss between each other. So she thought that she could enjoy the night with Spike as long as Fergus did not find out. "So what do you want to do," Dolly asked? Spike simply responded by kissing her on the lips. "I think it's obvious. Do you want to continue what we started over the summer?" Dolly blushed when she thought back to what he was referring to.

_Flashback to the previous summer_

As Dylan went off to count the puppies Dolly went with Spike up the hill towards the bus. When they arrived they hid behind a large rock so that they could be out of sight of Bessie and the other siblings. Once their Spike asked "Hey I never got your name?" Dolly told him her name and asked what they were doing up on this hill. Spike responded by saying, "Anything you want!" Dolly looked down for a second and said "Touch me in intimate areas and yes I am being serious that this is what I want." Spike stared at her for a second before smiling slyly and saying, "Your wish, Dolly, is my command." And with that Spike began to massage Dolly's chest around her breasts.

After doing this for a few minutes Spike worked his paw down towards Dolly's womanhood causing her to moan passionately. While this was going on Spike's member began to protrude and began poking Dolly in the back. Dolly noticed this and started to massage and jerk it back and forth slowly. Spike began to moan softly while he continued to pick up his pace in masturbating Dolly's snatch. This continued for a few more minutes until the two lovers realized they were nearing their climax. "Dolly I feel something," Spike exclaimed. "Me Too," Dolly replied.

As soon as Dolly said this both dogs reached orgasm and gushed liquids from their genitals. Both dogs stopped to catch their breaths until Dolly realized what they had done. "Spike, we need to go down to the water and clean up so my family doesn't realize what we did." Spike replied, "Ok come with me. I know another way down to the beach." Spike led Dolly down a short embankment, which lead to another trail to the beach. Both dogs quickly sprinted to the water and dove in to clean up. Dolly's parents never knew what her and Spike did.

_End of Flashback_

Dolly chuckled at the memory as Spike looked into her eyes with lustful deviance. "So Dolly, what are you thinking," Spike asked. Dolly simply replied by locking lips with Spike who pulled her into a firm but gentle embrace. "Spike," Dolly exclaimed with hearts in her eyes, "I want to rock your world!" Spike smirked as he proceeds to go down on Dolly, licking her vulva as well as the other external regions of her inner thigh

This cunnilingus routine continued for a few minutes until Dolly felt her woman hood jolt. "Spike I'm Cumming" As she experienced her orgasm Dolly began to feel a sense of shame and guilt. On the one hand she liked the pleasure Spike was giving her but she also felt like she was betraying Fergus's trust. True Fergus was a conniving rogue who used his status as a fox to the advantage of his gang and the detriment of others. However, he was always friendly and self-less towards Dolly and Dylan plus Dolly had only met Spike once during the summer while she has known Fergus the entire time since she moved to London. Plus he was Dylan's best friend and that, she concluded, could be misinterpreted and produce other challenges. Dolly knew she had to act quickly and fast.

"Spike," she asked, "I want like to give you a blowjob and hand job. However, could that only be what we do because I'm scared to have full on inter-course."? Spike looked at her and nodded adding, "I understand Dolly. Whenever you are ready just let me known." Dolly smiled at that reassurance and proceeded to fellate Spike.

All the while, behind the door leading to the next room, another Dalmatian was busy watching and masturbating. "Oh God! Why is that Dolly always ends up with the hottest friends," Da Vinci said while fervently rubbing her snatch. As she was about to climax she nearly screamed and had to take off running hoping nobody heard. As she ran by one of the bedrooms Dawkins snuck his head out of his room and looked. "Hmm," he thought, "What was that Da Vinci saw? In the morning I shall ask her and begin my own investigation. Right, Princess Positron. The doll just stared at him with that same lucid expression.

To Be Continued…

Hey everyone I'm glad you all have enjoyed reading this story. I have two pieces of housecleaning to address. First, I want to thank everyone who has read and commented on this story. It has really helped me during the writing process. Second I want to announce that I have new fan fiction in the works that will revolve around Dylan getting sick. So stick around for that because it is currently in the works and will coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. I wanted to thank everyone who has read this story and enjoyed. I also appreciate the feedback and constructive criticism that you all have offered. Before we start I wanted to let everyone know that while there will still be Lemons in this story, it will take a darker tone for the next few chapters. But do not worry because the ending will be sufficient and rewarding. Hope everyone enjoys. Let's get started.

Chapter 4

The next morning Dylan woke up early and smiled as he noticed Summer was snoring lightly on his chest. He thought about last night and contemplated the amazing experience both had endured. As he was lost in his thoughts Summer began to slightly stir, bringing Dylan back to reality. "Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well," asked Dylan? Summer smiled and gave Dylan a quick kiss on the lips. "I slept soundly. The serotonin and endorphins released caused the ultimate high and that helped caused my brain to relax. I imagine you feel the same way," she replied. Dylan responded, "I concur. Our biological instincts kicked in. By the way you were amazing last night." Summer blushed and replied, "You were quiet the rocket-man yourself stud." Dylan blushed slightly while Summer chuckled. "Well shall we go get cleaned up and feed the pups? After that we can take the tour of the city I promised you," Dylan asked? "Absolutely," Summer replied. And with that the two of them went inside to get the pups ready for the day.

As Summer and Dylan entered the kitchen they noticed that Da Vinci and Spike were aiding Dawkins in getting breakfast ready for the puppies. "Good morning guys. How did you all sleep," Spike asked? Both dogs blushed slightly while Summer replied, "We slept fine." Spike noticed the looks on his friends' faces as a smirk crept across his face. "Well," he said "I guess we shall keep that to ourselves." Da Vinci chuckled under her breath while Dawkins looked at Spike with an inquisitive look on his face.

At the same time Dolly began to rise and noticed that Spike was not with her. "I wonder where he went," she thought. In the back of her mind she was secretly relieved that Spike was not with her. The last thing she wanted was the possibility of Fergus walking by and getting the wrong impression. Dolly shook off that thought, stretched, and wandered into the kitchen to assist Dylan. Upon entering she noticed Spike assisting in feeding the pups and began to laugh. "Well Dylan," she said "if Spike keeps this up you and I might be replaced as Top Dog." Dylan looked over at her with incredulous eyes. Summer noticed this and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Dolly laughed and commented "Dylan I was only joking. Jesus you sure get paranoid." Dolly looked over at Summer and noticed her sitting in an awkward position. "Hey Summer are you ok? You're sitting kind of funny," Dolly asked. "Oh I'm fine. I just slept the wrong way," Summer quickly replied. Dolly stared at her for a brief time, slightly grinning, before deciding not to press Summer more.

At that moment Dylan intervened. "Ok," Dylan said, quickly changing the subject, "I will go get ready for the day. Summer and I are going on a tour of the city so Dolly you will be on solo pup care for today's festival." "What! Are you seriously going to ditch me today? What the hell, bro? This is insane," Dolly responded. Dolly was angry not only because she had to handle solo pup care but also because she had planned on meeting up with Fergus and splitting from the main group. Spike, having noticed Dolly's anger, spoke up saying "Dylan, Dawkins, Da Vinci, and I can help corral the pups with Dolly. You two should go and have a good time. We got this right Dolly?" "Sure," Dolly replied sounding less than enthused. "Perfect," Dylan said, "Spike thank you for volunteering to help. Dawkins and Da Vinci show spike the ropes so he can learn about how the day to day activities operate." "Will do Dylan," Dawkins replied while Da Vinci stared at Spike with hearts in her eyes.

As Dylan and Summer went to get ready Dolly called the rest of the puppies to breakfast. After being swamped by the horde of puppies Dolly found herself placed in between Spike and Dante. "So," Spike asked, "What is this festival we are going to?" Dawkins deadpan replied, "The festival is the prelude to the Christmas season. There will be food, artwork, musical performances and an appearance by Saint Nicholas. DJ and Da Vinci are presenting and Triple D are going as celebrity guests." "Interesting," Spike replies. "Everyone is going to be there. I am playing a new composition I wrote," DJ eagerly replied. "Everyone," Dolly asked? "Yes," DJ continued, "Everyone including Hansel and Fergus." Destiny interrupted "This means." Dallas continued, "Dolly has a shot." Déjà vu concluded "with Hansel" Dolly nearly choked on her food and shot triple D a death glare. "Who are Hansel and Fergus," Spike asked? "Um there friends of mine," Dolly quickly replied stammering. At this moment Diesel spoke up "Hansel is this Husky that Dolly has a crush on and Fergus is a red fox who is Dylan's best friend." Dolly shot the same glare at Diesel as he triumphantly smiled. "Dog Jesus take the wheel," Dolly exclaims "ok Spike let me explain who these friends are." And with that Dolly began to tell Spike about Hansel and Fergus being careful not to let him know she kissed Fergus.

"Ok we are ready," Dylan, announced as he and Summer came downstairs. "Pups I am going to take our guest here, Summer, on a tour of the city. Dolly, Dawkins, and our other new guest Spike are in charge. Da Vinci you have the night off because you are presenting today. After our tour we will meet everyone at the festival in time for DJ's performance. I expect everyone to behave and treaty our guests with respect. See y'all later."

As Dylan led Summer out the door Dolly jumped up and ambushed him on the top step making Dylan shut the door in Summer's face. "Dylan I need your help. I know I do not listen to you at all but I need you advice on Spike and Hansel," Dolly pleaded. "What do you need," Dylan asked looking concerned. "Well you and Summer are the first persons I have told but I kissed Fergus last night and I am planning to spend time with him at the festival but I don't know how to explain this to Spike. What are your thoughts," Dolly asked? "Honestly, tell Spike how you feel. He seems like one who would understand and if things go south with Fergus you will still have someone to talk to," Dylan explained. Dolly thought about this and began to accept that Dylan was right. "Ok Dylan, you're right," Dolly finally says, "I'll take the high road this time but I am still going with Fergus today." Dylan sighed, "Ok I'll accept that answer." Dolly smiled and hugged Dylan. "Thank you bro," she says, "I may not listen to you a great deal but when I do you provide excellent advice. I hope you and your girlfriend have fun touring the city." Dylan blushed at this comment while Dolly gave him a sheepish grin. "I heard you last night Dylan. Damn you are a stud," Dolly teases. Dylan continues to blush and says "Shut up." "Alright you two have fun," Dolly replies. After that Dylan goes to get Summer from inside the house. "I am so sorry I shut the door in your face it was accident," Dylan says somberly. "It's fine," Summer, replies giving him a quick kiss. With that both dogs left as Dolly closed the door behind them mentally preparing her to talk with Spike.


	7. Chapter 7

As always, all characters and properties of 101 Dalmatian Street belong Atomic Cartoons and The Walt Disney Company.

Chapter 6

Dolly walked into the kitchen where Spike was sitting there waiting for her. "He Spike" she said, "Could I talk to you for a moment?" "Sure Dolly," he replied. Dolly took him into another room to talk privately. "Ok," Dolly says, "how do I say this politely? Spike, I enjoyed our summer escapades and I still like you but I have to confess something. I am in a relationship now with someone I met here in Camden named Fergus. I know this disheartens you but I would still like to continue being friends if you want. Again I'm sorry but I thought you should know." Spike looked at Dolly then at the bookshelf then back at Dolly.

Finally, after a long pregnant pause Spike says, "It's all good Dolly. I understand because we live a great distance apart that this was to be expected. I'm glad you found somebody because I just want you to be happy." Dolly stared at him incredulously. In her mind she was pleased that Spike gave his blessing for her to move on. "Thank you Spike. Thank you," Dolly exclaims while hugging him. All the while Da Vinci was watching from a slight crack in the door, having listened to the whole conversation. In her mind she thought how great it was that Dolly was no longer interest in Spike romantically. With that she quietly crept back and moved away from the door.

About an hour later Spike was helping Dolly get the pups ready for the park. At that moment Da Vinci kept looking up at Spike while she drew pictures of himself and of Dylan. "Hey what are you working on Da Vinci," Spike asked. Da Vinci, startled by Spike's question, stammered for a response. In the process of finding her words she inadvertently drops the drawings she has made. "What are these," Spike asks? Da Vinci responds by kissing Spike who is taken aback by this. "I'm so sorry," Da Vinci responds. "Since you and Summer have arrived I have been trying to contain my feral urges. This might just be a first crush but I am attracted to all three of y'all because y'all have been nothing but kind and helpful to me. I don't know how you feel but I thought you needed to know. I'm in love with all three of you." Spike just stared at her unsure of what to say as Dolly came into the room, shell-shocked by what she had just heard. "DA Vinci are you in love with Dylan? I understand Summer and Spike but Dylan? Are you just plain sick? This is disgusting," Dolly says continuing to chastise Da Vinci.

As Dolly continues to berate her Da Vinci snaps at her. "Dog damn it Dolly. You told Spike that you were in a relationship with Fergus and he said he was fine with it. Yes I overheard the conversation. Do mom and dad know you are seeing Fergus? They have told me that they could see you with anyone except Fergus. They hoped you would be with Hansel, Spike or Prince Corgi." As Da Vinci continued Spike interjects and asks Da Vinci "What is it about Fergus that your parents don't like?" "Well," Da Vinci says "they don't mind him hanging out with us, as he is Dylan's best friend, but our parents have prejudice towards him with regards to theory that sleeping with him would create mongrel children or could potentially kill all fertile egg cells. The main reason for this is because he is a fox."

With this revelation Spike glared at Dolly. "Really Dolly your dating a fox. That truly is sick. I think you should be ashamed of yourself." With that he turned is attention to Da Vinci. "And you piece of shit. Having a crush on me is one thing but a crush on your own brother that is beyond incomprehensible. I think I need some time alone. I'm going out. Do not follow me." And with that Spike stormed out of the house.

Around an hour later, while he vented, Spike noticed an orange fox looking through a trashcan for food. Seeing that caused Spike to walk over and knock over the trashcan. The fox fell out onto the sidewalk and looked around when he saw a Doberman looking at him. "Can I help you bud," asked the fox? "Are you Fergus," Spike asked? "Yeah who the hell are you?" Spike responded by punching Fergus in the face and kicking him in the stomach. "That is for harming a beautiful girl you sick heathen," Spike hissed. After that Spike walked over him and ran to cross the street.

As Spike was crossing the street he heard the sound of horns blaring. But by the time he looked up it was two late. A delivery truck hit him head on and he rolled under the back wheels of the truck The delivery driver didn't see the dog and thought it was just a open hole in the road so he kept driving. Fergus, upon seeing this, rushed over and pulled Spike off of the road to safety. "Ok buddy. You are going to be ok. I'm getting you help," Fergus says. With his non-fractured paw Spike asked Fergus, "Why are you helping me fox. I just assaulted you." "Because you are in distress and anyone would do the same," replied Fergus as he stole shirt from a cloth's line to stop the blood. "Hey," Spike says weakly, "I'm sorry I let my emotions get the better of me. You are a good person Fergus. I'm glad that Dolly is with you. Please take care of her. Tell Dolly and Da Vinci I am sorry." With that Spike's eyes began to close and Fergus, seeing this, immediately sent out a World Wide Woof to notify the family and police of the event that transpired.

At the same time Dylan had been showing Summer around the city. He took her to various sights around the city, including the Tower of London, the Imperial Museum and the observatory so they could get an exclusive look at the constellations. While Dylan was inputting coordinates into the computer that connected up to the telescope Summer heard a message being transferred through the World Wide Woof. "Dylan," Summer says "You have a message coming in." "Really," Dylan asked. "What does it say?" "It says it's urgent. It says it concerns Spike," Summer exclaimed. When Dylan heard the message he immediately told Summer they had to go and both rushed off to the house.

Meanwhile Pearl and Captain Apollo were at the Dalmatian Street residence preparing to announce to the family the terrible news. Knocking on the door she was greeted by a despondent Dolly. "Pearl please don't tell me it's true," Dolly responds. "Dolly," Pearl says, "there has been an accident. The victim, a Doberman, says to tell you and Da Vinci that he was sorry before he passed as Fergus was attending to his wounds. " At that Dolly brushed past Pearl running off into the night.

To Be Continued…

I know that Spike would never act like this in the show but this is a fan fiction. If a season two is green-lit and Spike returns that will be addressed in another story. I'm glad to be back writing. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and if there are any ideas you guys' want explored let me know.


End file.
